fredtopiainfofandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Standard
The Galactic Standard is a system used to replace calendars, currency, temperature, and time with a single easily learnable and readable system. The current year in Fredtopia is 2092. Earth time has been changed from the 365-day year Calendar, to the same measurement as Fredtopia. Time Time is measured the same way, as there are still two sections of 12 hours in one day. Days, are written as 1-686. Months, are instead written as 1-20. Since first adoption in 2006, the system has greatly improved logging and other things. The data used in logging no longer needed to include season names, and made it easier for people to read. For example, the 25th day of the 9th month in the year 2018 would be written as 25-9-18 The following are a list of time on Fredtopia compared to the old Earth system. Please note that Fredtopia is about twice the size of Earth, and since the Galactic Standard was adopted Earth days (24 hour days based on suns position) have been used. 1 year - 686 - 365 1 Month - 34 - 30/31 1 Week - 8.5* - 7 1 Day - 30* - 24 Hour - 100 - 60 Minute - 100 - 60 Tick (f) - 1 - 1 *labeled as 8.5 or as there are outside factors, such as daylight savings, the fact that not all months are equal on the average Earth calendar, and other things that affect this. Same goes for the days. Fredtopia doesn't use the Birth of Christ (AD, BC, BCE, CE, etc.) to measure years as there was no major influential religious figures or major events to affect this. The years just counted up from one about 6000 years ago, starting with the first standardised system. Instead, they are based off of the Unite War, with any date before 1942 being labeled as "B.U." and anything after 1942 being labeled as A.U. (the dates in Fredtopia started from 1 when the nation was first created) After AU and BU started being used, Old Time (OT) was phased out. Old Time New (OTn) counts down to 2092 from 6000, which is when OT was first used. Measurement Fredtopia uses a mix between Metric and Imperial units, but mostly uses a Metric based system. Klick - 1000m (2500m) Metre - 100Dm (2500cm) Decimetre - 100cm (250cm) Centimetre - 100mm (250mm) Milimetre - 100Mm (250nm) Micrometre (100th of a millimeter) All Measurements with the word "meter" in it are written as "metre", and there is a (f) at the end to clear up any confusion. Temperature Fredtopia uses a system of measurement of temperature called Centigrade, not to be confused with Centigrade or Celsius on earth. 1 degrees Celsius is about 3 Degrees Centigrade (f) Freezing - 0 Degrees - 0 Degrees Cold - 10 Degrees - 3 Degrees Fairly Cold - 15 Degrees - 5 Degrees Brisk - 25 Degrees - 10 Degrees Fairly Warm - 30 Degrees - 20 Degrees Warm - 35 Degrees - 25 Degrees Hot - 40 Degrees - 30 Degrees Very Hot - 45 Degrees - 40 Degrees Boiling - 330 Degrees - About 100 Degrees Currency The currency in Fredtopia has been changed completely to an online based payment system. You may think that this is bad, as one hack could compromise lots, but many different cyber security measures have been put in place. This payment system is just like a debit card. Everything is handled by banks, however the equipment used is still checked by authorities to prevent illegal activities. Galactic marines and other off-core stationed troops are paid with the Universal Mark, a slip of paper that is denoted in 1, 5, 10, and 20 Marks (Mf) There is no change for this, however, as it increase the amount of space the data takes up, and was generally more of a nuisance to deal with rather than keeping it. All colonies that have at least a governor are required to not have any decimal or fraction of a mark for prices. Troops in the service can have their Marks be transferred into Electronic Marks for their accounts, and the same goes for those shipping out, they can have their Electronic Marks be converted into paper bills.